Pleasure Seeker
by xxbloodfilledlagoonxx
Summary: my first fanfic.Slash. As Snape had insomnia he wondered the corridors at night for “lost” students. Meanwhile in the Slytherin’s dormitories the young Malfoy could not sleep soundly, he awoke several times within in the last hour.
1. Chapter 1:Lost

Chapter 1

"Today's lesson we are going to look for fresh ingredients for the potions that you are going to make" Professor Snape explained.  
Everyone walked in there groups down to the lake. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were all standing near each other. Whilst the rest of the 7th years looked for the ingredients, Pansy had an evil grin smeared on her face.

"I've got an idea, let's play truth or dare without the truths…truths are boring."Pansy snickered.  
"Okay, I dare you to push Professor Snape into the lake."Goyle laughed. Pansy nodded and she pretended to trip as she went flying towards Snape who was standing near the glistening water but suddenly Snape moved out the way as a consequence Pansy flew into the water getting soaking wet. Everyone was in hysterics. Pansy stood up in anger and stomped over to her fellow Slytherin's.  
"Draco it's your turn, I dare you to fetch my ring" Pansy smirked as she ran over to the dock and threw her green mood ring into the lake. Draco shrugged of his cloak and placed his full ingredients basket down then dived into the deep lake. The class gathered round.

"What is going on?" Snape shouted. After about a minute there was no sign of Draco. Meanwhile Draco was pushing himself to get the ring, he would not be humiliated yet again, and as it was right in his grasp he cut his arm on a jagged rock. He let out a gasp then attempted to swim to the clear surface but he could not hold his breathe any longer. During Draco's struggle on the ground Hermione noticed something.

"Blood" She bellowed. "Draco's hurt". Ron was smiling greatly and Harry didn't know what to think. Snape didn't even think twice he flung his cloak off as he rushed to save Draco. He grabbed Draco and swam to the surface, he carried him bridal style over to the woods area covered in trees and bushes.  
"Children stay there" Snape demanded, he knew very well that Draco did not want any more humiliation. He wasn't breathing so Snape had to give him CPR, after about 80 seconds of doing CPR Draco coughed up a lot of water.

"Your time to get your ingredients is up, if you don't have all the ingredients that is not my problem, you had all the time to do it." Snape ordered as he and Draco walked back to the building with the class following after wards. Draco had to see Miss Pomfrey.  
Later that night

As Snape had insomnia he wondered the corridors at night for "lost" students. Meanwhile in the Slytherin's dormitories the young Malfoy could not sleep soundly, he awoke several times within in the last hour,  
"Lumos" Draco whispered when he snuck out of the dormitory he needed to be alone so he rushed to the nearest bathroom .  
"Nox" Draco cried as he slid down the bathroom wall, dropping his wand. His tears ran down his porcelain white face as he grasped his knees to his chest.  
Unexpectedly the room lit up, Draco rapidly dried his tears.  
"Mr Malfoy, why are you outside of your dormitory …?"Snape questioned in a soft tone but he was confused as he only just noticed Draco was crying. Snape lowered himself to Draco's level placing an arm around his shoulder. Draco held his tears inside for a few moments but then it all burst out as he lay his head onto Snape's chest.  
"Draco, what is the matter?"Snape pleaded. He was silent.  
"I couldn't sleep…bad dream…"Draco yelped.  
"A dream cannot make a Malfoy cry this much" Snape replied.

"I'm NOT weak" Draco snapped.  
"What is the matter Draco?" Snape yelled angrily as he lifted his arm. Draco whimpered and flinched.  
"Draco…does Lucius abuse you?" Snape asked in a worried tone. Draco stood up and ran off, but Snape grabbed his arm and lightly pushed him against the wall trapping him so he couldn't escape.  
"Yes yes YES…okay he does, I only want to please him, but I'm a disappointment." Draco wailed.  
"follow" Snape demanded as he walked to his chamber.


	2. Chapter 2: The game

Rated M for future chapters.

* * *

Draco ran after the mysterious man. Snape said the weekly password for his room then slowly walked in to the dark room.  
"Incendio" Snape whispered in front of the fire lite the room an orangey colour that was very peaceful.  
"What has he done Draco?" Snape demanded an answer. Draco took of his shirt and showed the professor his arms and back.  
'Such deep scars' Snape thought as he ran his finger over the biggest one on his back. Draco shivered.  
"Please don't say anything about them" Draco pleaded.  
"Sleep there" Snape said under his breath whilst pointing to his four poster bed.  
"But where will you sleep?"Draco asked. Snape laughed.  
"The sofa" Severus replied whilst Draco got settled. The night seemed to drag on, Draco still couldn't sleep soundly as a result Severus had to lie next to him, but not under the covers.  
The next morning

When Draco opened his eyes he awoke to Severus's face in front of his. He turned a tomato red colour.

'Wow, I never saw how handsome he looked before…wait what the hell am I thinking, I'm not gay' Draco thought. Suddenly Snape's eyes opened.  
"Good morning Draco" Snape yawned as he grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom to have a shower. Water running made Draco nervous. He stood up and remembered he hadn't got a change of clothes with him.  
"Wait here, have a wash, whilst I bring back a change of clothes for you" Snape ordered. Draco climbed into the clean shower. 10 minutes later Snape returned with clothes, he placed them outside the door.  
After Draco got dressed, he and Snape went upstairs for breakfast. The hall was full of people chatting except he wasn't, he sat there eating some toast whilst thinking. Pansy was talking to him but he couldn't be bothered to listen to her rants any longer. His eyes wondered the room suddenly meeting Professor Snape's.  
'Why is he staring at me? I imagine he thinks I disgusting and useless, now that he knows about what my dad does' Draco scowled.  
"Quidditch today" Ron shouted. Harry laughed. After everyone finished eating everyone got ready for the match.  
As Gryffindor seeker, Harry potter, and Slytherin's seeker, Draco Malfoy, both grabbed for the Golden Snitch, Draco grabbed it but out of nowhere a bludger hit his broom stick breaking it in two. He fell very fast to the ground but was saved by his head of house using Wingardium Leviosa and slowly placing him on the ground where he stood up and rushed off the pitch, embarrassed about the scene.

He sat in the showers fully clothed whilst the water ran over his face covering his tears.  
"Draco!" Snape yelled, looking franticly for him.  
"What are you doing?" Severus asked as he turned the shower off." Are you okay?"  
" I don't need your help!" Draco exclaimed. Snape wiped Draco tears away.

'It was a moment thing I would never do it otherwise…right?' Draco thought defensively as he kissed Severus on the lips. It lasted only a few minutes until Snape pushed Draco off of him.  
"You're confused and upset so I will let you off for that, don't do it again" Snape informed him as he walked out of the changing rooms leaving Draco wet and crying in the shower cubicle.

* * *

Sorry its so rate and reveiw .  
sorry if its not like harry potter at all, i try my best to make it alike but i have not read the books.


	3. Chapter 3:Do you Know?

Rated M for later chapters

* * *

"Why did I do something so… so STUPID" Draco screamed as he threw everything across the room in his dormitory. Meanwhile Snape was in his class room recalling the unusual event.  
"Why are teenagers so insolent towards everyone?"Snape sighed whilst picking up some papers to mark.  
The next day

Draco lay in bed silently thinking.  
'Ugh I've got potions first, I can't face him.'

Draco had a wash and got dressed while everyone else was going to there lessons Draco slipped out the forests. As Draco lay in one of the tall dark brown trees he started to drift back to sleep.

*Draco's dream*

*Draco's POV*

As Father pushed me onto the cold hard flooring I winced in pain.  
"You are a useless son, your school report is humiliating only one outstanding the rest despicable. So many detentions because of that Potter brat, Malfoy's do not show emotion, when will you learn?" Lucius raged whilst he whipped me with the sharp leather. "And to make matters at hand worse Slytherin, your house which you are seeker for in Quidditch, has lose every match it has played"  
I didn't say anything it would just make him angrier , he grabbed my face then shoved me down as he screamed at me what a Malfoy should be like…perfect. Mother ran in pleading Father to stop.

*end of POV and dream*

When Draco awoke his vision was blurred and when he placed his hand on his head there was blood. He scanned around and noticed he was no longer in the tree, he had fallen down.  
'Well I never expected that but then again sleeping in a tree is for animals not wizards or muggles either, as much as they resemble animals' Draco thought as he walked back to the school building.  
"Oh my god Draco, what happened?"Pansy taunted as she rushed over to him but he pushed her away.  
"Mr Malfoy, you have got a detention with me, come."Professor Snape revealed in a soft tone. Draco followed after the overgrown bat like figure.  
"Why did you not come to my lesson, Mr Malfoy?"Snape scolded whilst he read some more of the student's papers. Draco stared at his own feet whilst he held a wet compress to his forehead.  
"I hope it had nothing to do with yesterday's mishap" Snape finished. Draco stood there silently.  
"Well, Mr Malfoy?" Snape persisted slowly walking over to Draco. Draco clenched his hands into fist digging his nails into his soft hands.  
"I'm sorry" Draco murmured under his breath. Suddenly the bell went and Draco ran out Snape's classroom to his next lesson. Snape sighed.  
Draco sat quietly in DADA class.  
"I wonder what's wrong with Malfoy he hasn't said anything to us." Harry stated to Ron.  
"I don't care as long as he doesn't bug us" Ron replied.  
After class Draco went back to his dormitory and decided to have bath. As warm water ran over his scars he flinched. The day dragged on and the make matters worse Draco couldn't sleep.  
The next day

'Again another lesson looking for the ingredients for potions class, I guess its funnier, maybe' Draco thought. The 7th years we're told to walked on the right and not to push because of the tall hill there we're on. Draco stopped for a moment a stared at the tree leaves; everyone was pushing just then Crabbe and Goyle were pushed into Draco as a consequence he lost his balance and tumbled down the hill.  
"Draco" Pansy wailed. Snape turned swiftly to a slight path that lead down the hill, he rushed down, the children followed. At the bottom of the hill Draco trembled as he stood up. He felt a breeze on his back, so he felt it so find out that his shirt ripped when he fell down. He started to panic.  
'No one is allowed to see these wounds, I'm not weak' Draco screamed in his head. He was too consumed in finding a way to cover his back he never noticed that he had cut his arms and legs many times.

"Mr Malfoy… are you incapable of not getting hurt? Are you alright?" Snape asked as he took of his robe and placed on Malfoy to cover his scars.  
"Hermione did you see his back?" Harry gasped. Hermione nodded surprised at the sight.  
"Mr Malfoy you make me seem like I'm incapable of keeping students safe and happy." Snape scoffed as the class was ushered back to the building whilst he took Draco to Miss Pomfrey. After getting cleaned up he walked down the long corridor to his next lesson quietly but was pulled into Snape's office on the way. Severus pushed Draco onto the leather chair and placed his hands onto the arms of the chair so Draco couldn't escape.  
"What is the matter with you, child?" Snape shouted. Draco struggled desperately.  
"Let me go"Draco pleaded.  
"Am I that bad of a teacher that you are to scared to talk to me? You did a few nights ago now all because of what YOU did you aren't talking to me or even coming to lessons without getting hurt" Snape snarled furiously. Just outside the door was a small crowd of people who heard the pair shouting as they were going to class, Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the crowd. "Just forget about your stupid mistake, I have easily"

The last sentence Severus said dug right through Draco's heart.  
'Why am I so sad? I don't like him ,even with him being this close I don't care that he has…got such nice hair that may look greasy but it's so soft to touch and it frames his face perfectly… why did I just think that?… I'm a disgrace like my fathers says even Snape agrees.' Draco thought as tears unconsciously fell down his face.  
"What is this crowd about?" Miss McGonagall questioned softly pushing past the students.  
"Draco?" Severus hesitated. Draco forced himself passed Snape sprinting pass the gathered students.  
"Severus what is going on? Children run to your classes now" Miss McGonagall demanded. Snape gestured her to come in so he could explain. McGonagall  
'there's no use in me running after him, not right now anyway' Snape thought.  
Draco walked into DADA class 20 minutes late.  
"Thank you for joining us Mr Malfoy,-20 points from Slytherin" Mr Moody hissed. Draco slumped in his chair. 'When we people stop staring' Draco thought angrily.

After class Snape waited outside the door for Draco.  
"Mr Malfoy" Snape said.  
"Go away" Draco ordered as he walked past him but Snape didn't go away instead he followed him. Draco walked to his dormitory.  
"Leave me alone" Draco screamed as he grabbed his wand and pointed at Snape. Snape grabbed Draco's arms and then forcing him onto his bed. Draco started to struggle which caused friction between there lower regions.  
"Stop struggling now" Snape demanded as he placed his knee in between Draco's legs so he would stop the friction.  
"I'm sorry… sorry" Draco whimpered. Snape stroked Draco's pale face trying to comfort him.  
"Talk to me Draco" Snape pleaded.  
"Do you know what its like when…You're scared to see yourself…Do you know what its like when  
You wish you were someone else Who didn't need your help to get by…Do you know what its like  
To want to surrender?" Draco mewled. Snape pulled him into a hug.  
"Yes I do Draco, I felt the exact same way when I was your age" Snape whispered into Draco's small ear.

* * *

please rate and reveiw  
also im sorry it short  
next chapter will be interesting *hint hint*


	4. Chapter 4:submission

Snape removed his knee from in between Draco legs and went to stand up but Draco pulled him back into a hug.  
"I'm so confused" Draco whispered.  
"Draco sleep and think, I'll say your ill but I need to get the class for I have to teach" Snape replied shutting the door behind him.  
'What am I going to do he keeps acting like he wants me but then puts me down' Draco thought as he lay on his bed. 'Damn it, what should I do bout this hard on?'Draco thought indecisively.  
The next day 

"Page 324" Snape explained as he strolled again the room babbling on about the subject. Draco sat there in a trance listening to Snape's every word.  
"Class dismissed" Snape sighed after about an hour of teaching. He sat down at his desk no noticing Draco was still sat at his seat.  
"Mr Malfoy, how are you feeling?" Snape questioned without looking up from his desk.

"Better, I think" Draco replied walking over to Snape. Snape looked up at the blonde.  
"Mr Malfoy please go and enjoy your break" Snape snapped as he looked at one of the textbooks. Draco frowned and stormed out. Draco was proudly strutting down the corridor and out into the court yard to meet his gang until he spotted Harry Potter and his friends.  
"Well what do we have here, Morning Potter, has your scar?"Draco taunted.  
"Shove off Malfoy" Ron snarled.  
"Draco you have no idea of what it's like to have problems in life, you're just so shallow and useless, just like your father" Harry spat. Draco gritted his teeth.  
"Well at least he isn't messed up like you, Potter" Pansy mocked. Tears slowly and discreetly filled Draco's eyes Snape was near by and noticed this as he was a master at Occlumency and Legilimency.  
Suddenly Snape had a flashback of when he was in school.

Snape's flash back

*Snape's POV*

As I walked down the long corridors people laughed at me, then when I was sat down studying, James and his follows came over to me with James pointing his wand at me. I tried to protect myself but he used Expelliarmus against me, asshole, then he used Impedimenta on me and lifted me upside down  
"right who wants to see me take off Snivelly's trousers?" James gloated.  
The humiliation, the anger that no one understood me…why were they so insolent.

End of flash back and Snape's POV

"I've got to go" Draco mumbled as he walked back in to the building strolling down an empty corridor ,tears now dripping down his cheek.  
"Why am I so weak?" Draco screamed with gritted teeth.

"Draco" Snape shouted as he strode over to him and push him against the wall lightly. He grabbed his chin which made Draco flinch as he father had done it many times before but Severus wiped away Draco's tears then slowly moves his lips on to Draco's. He kissed him passionately then he sucked his bottom lip causing Draco to moan letting Snape slip his hot organ into Draco's warm mouth, both there tongues tussled for dominance. Draco's lifted his arms and placed them linked around Snape neck. Snape started to suck Draco's tongue, Draco gasped at every touch. There lower regions grinding against each other. Within in the amount of time it started it finished.  
"Not here" Snape breathed. He dragged Draco by the wrist down to his dormitory in the dungeons. He slam the door open ,not bothering to close it as he was the only one to stay in the dudgeons and shoved Draco onto the soft four poster bed throwing both there clothes off along the way. Draco lay on the covers in his boxers as Snape towered over him.

* * *

sorry it so short but i try to add a chapter each day before i go to bed and this is were it had to end(most of the ideas in this chapter came from my best friend,irena)  
you all know what happens next

please rate and review


	5. Note

I don't feel like anyone's actually reading this  
I mean I know there isn't much to review but I would love to know how to improve and some ideas.  
Until I have time and as harsh as this may be reviews I will not write anymore unless I get the need to. I don't want to be harsh; I would just love to know what people think.


	6. Chapter 5: Mistake?

"Your so beautiful, Draco" Snape gasped as he started to suck at Draco's small neck. Draco's hands travelled through Snape's semi-long black hair. Draco kept grinding there hips together forcing Snape to bite Draco's neck, trying so hard not to orgasm, he actually drew blood making Draco yelp with a slight orgasm. Draco and Snape starting making out, tongues still fighting for dominance, after a few minutes of full on passionate kissing… Snape sucked Draco's big juicy bottom lip. Slowly moving down his body nibbling at everything he could, he stopped to suck Draco's hard nipples. As a result Draco pulled at Snape's hair.  
"Severus" Draco barely gasped. Snape stopped sucking Draco's nipples and started to suck the tip of his penis. Draco gripped the quilts. Snape then took the whole shaft into his mouth whilst bobbing his head. Snape stopped sucking him off which made Draco sulk. Suddenly Draco was flipped onto his stomach and Snape grabbed a lubricant and pour it onto his hand, he was about to start getting Draco ready to be entered until  
"What are you doing?" Draco gulped. Snape looked at him puzzled.  
"Do you not want this?" Snape asked. Draco shook his head.  
"I don't think I'm ready." Draco whispered not wanting to disappoint. Snape smiled and flipped Draco back onto his back. After he did that he carried on sucking him off, occasionally blowing causing Draco to shiver. Draco repeatedly cooed Severus's name, pleading for Severus to let him cum. When he did, Snape engulfed all of it. Draco looked at him in slight disgust whilst grasping for breathe.

"Wh…What about you?"Draco breathed as he slowly sat up.  
"Don't you have lessons to go to?" Snape spoke.  
"Same to you" Draco replied as he pounced on to his Professor. Draco slipped off Snape's boxers revealing his massive hard cock. Draco placed his mouth over the head and started to lick and suck it. After he got use to the size he took in most of the shaft nibbling slightly as he stopped to bob his head. Snape drew blood in his hands as he gripped to tight. Draco pulled back very slowly which was Snape's limit.  
"Draco" Snape orgasmed as he came in Draco's warm mouth, it slithered out of his mouth.  
"Spit it out boy" Severus snapped as he wiped the young boy's mouth. Snape carried Draco into the shower as they helped each other get washed. After that Snape lay on his bed with Draco's head on his chest as they feel asleep.  
Early that morning Draco left for his dormitory.

"Severus, Where were you yesterday? You and Mr Malfoy missed your lessons" Dumbledore questioned with a slight anger in his voice.  
"I had to have a conversation with Mr Malfoy as he has some problems at home, but it was hard to get it out of him, if needed to talk about it though" Snape replied with little hesitation. Draco sat in the corner silently until Dumbledore looked at him for his answer.  
"My dad and I are having a few disagreements and I needed some reassurance, I'm sorry" Draco murmured.  
"If that is the circumstances then you should have told me, well you have lessons to get to, please don't miss them again without telling me why" Dumbledore explained as he turned his back to look out the window. Draco walked out with his professor following afterwards.


	7. note 2

Note  
I'm really sorry that my chapters are so short  
this last one would have been longer but I have got writers block and am waiting on inspiration  
I will take suggestions  
I'm also sorry about my spelling and grammar mistakes.


	8. Chapter 6:Why?

I own nothing (unfortunately).JK Rowling owns everything except for Professor Olsson whom I randomly made up.

Warning: rape, angst  
(I'm sorry I had to add a new character to make the fan fiction have more of a story, he is only in this chapter though)  
I would also like to add that many times I have put its there 7th year (I believe) but its meant to be there 6th year.

* * *

Snape was sat in his office discussing Draco to Dumbledore; unfortunately the door was slightly open. Meanwhile Draco was strolling, down the same corridor where Snape's office is, with his friends.  
"Draco where were you yesterday and why do you have a plaster on your neck?" Pansy questioned with a slight annoyance in her voice.  
"Err I cut myself with a razor and felt ill afterwards so I had the day off" Draco replied trying so hard not to seem panicky. Pansy nodded even thought she didn't believe him.  
"Look Albus, Draco's being beaten by his father … he told me yesterday" Snape grumbled.

"And do you have any proof?" Albus pondered.  
"I've seen it with my own eyes" Snape blurted. The old door slowly creaked open and revealed an offended Draco alone as he friends carried on walking.  
"Why didn't you stop it then?" Draco bawled with his hands clenched into fists.  
"What I saw was hardly abuse, I would have never known that he would have got worse" Snape noted as he walked towards Draco whilst Albus slipped out the door towards his office.  
"Why did you force me to tell you?" Draco shouted.  
"I need to have evidence" Snape informed  
"seeing isn't enough?" Draco asked with gritted teeth.  
"I believed that he stopped" Snape lied. Draco tutted angrily and stormed out.

"You said you wouldn't say anything" Draco argued.  
"We need to stop this falling out, otherwise someone will notice something, and especially Voldemort…he doesn't need to know more of our weaknesses."Snape whispered. Draco ignored him and walked quickly to his dormitory. Snape carried on walking to his room in the dudgeons.  
"Malfoy's are such nuisances" Snape sighed as he lay down on his 4 poster bed remembering last night's passion. Mean while Draco lay in his bed wanting to cry but he felt he had cried too much already so he closed his eyes and thought about happy moments he had had.  
The morning sun drifted through the thin curtains lighting up the once dark room. Draco's eyes fluttered open, he yawned then got ready to go have breakfast.  
Draco walked slowly, dragging his feet, as he walked down the cold corridor.  
"Mr Malfoy, is something wrong?" Professor Olsson asked (he was a trainee teacher for charms class). Malfoy shook his head.  
"Are you sure?" Professor Olsson sang as he lifted up Draco's chin. Draco replied with a nod. Without warning Professor Olsson dragged Draco into the charms room, slamming the door shut as he ripped off Draco's clothes revealing Draco's thin white body. The younger boy struggled under the older one. Professor Olsson grabbed a piece of the ripped clothing and wrapped it around Draco's mouth to gag him so he couldn't scream. Professor Olsson had a demeaning grin smeared on his face as he undid his zip on his trousers. He grabbed Draco's curved hips tightly as he penetrated him roughly. He thirsted for this since he saw the beautiful blonde boy. Silenced rivers of sorrow leaked from Draco's clear grey eyes running over his angular cheekbones leaving the tracks of pain behind as they slowly drip off his chin. Meanwhile, walking down the same corridor, Snape was wondering why Draco was not at breakfast. "Have I upset him that much?" Snape questioned himself. The gag in Draco's mouth had loosened enough that he could now scream, which he did, a piercing scream of pain. As a consequence of it the professor punched Draco to tell him to shut up. However it was too late Snape heard the scream and he remembered the voice too well. Snape swung the door open breaking the beakers that were behind the door.  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD" Snape bellowed as he strode an angry path towards Professor Olsson. The result of him shouting something so rude so loud caused a crowd to gather. Dumbledore cleared a path through the students.  
"What is going on here?" Dumbledore asked angrily as he walked through the door to see Draco with Snape's cloak covering him whilst his clothes were ripped and spread all over the floor but on the other side of the room was Snape about to hit Professor Olsson.  
"This god damn son of a bitch has just violated him" Snape snapped.  
"Get him to the infirmary, get rid of this crowd and send the ministry an owl straight away ,also contact his mother ." Dumbledore ordered as he got Hagrid to detain Professor Olsson. Professor McGonagall cleared most of the students away to there classes whilst Snape placed his cloak over Draco covering him head to toe and carried him bridal style to the infirmary.  
Snape placed Draco on the soft white bed.  
"I will go get your other clothes from your room whilst Madam Pomfrey tends to your wounds." Snape stated as he walked off but felt something tug at his sleeve.  
"I don't want …um…" Draco stuttered as he blushed. Snape look at the younger boy in a confused manner.  
"She's a women and um…I don't want her to see me…you know" Draco muttered. Snape chuckled.  
"Madame Pomfrey would you please get Draco some spare clothes from his dormitory, I will tend to his needs" Snape explained, Madame Pomfrey nodded as she left. Snape pulled the curtain around. Draco still had tears falling out of his eyes. Snape grasped Draco in his arms tightly.  
"I'm so, so sorry" Snape whined. After a few minutes of hugging each other, Snape asked Draco to get on all fours as he got cotton wool and cleaned away the blood that was on his inner thighs. When he had finished Draco got dressed and went to sleep on his stomach for a bit.  
Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office the ministry of magic had taken Professor Olsson away and Snape was talking to Dumbledore and Narcissa.  
"My poor little boy, his virginity stolen from him and the fact he was violated by a trainee teacher… What are you going to do about this? He is going to be traumatized!" Narcissa Screamed in frustration. Snape tried to calm her down.  
"It's all up to the ministry now, we can give him counselling or any matter you want him to have" Dumbledore sighed as he sat in his chair facing Narcissa.  
Back in the infirmary Draco was asleep but not soundly he couldn't stay still. Sat less than a metre away, next to Draco's bed was a hunched up Snape holding Draco's small pale soft hand in his rough large hands trying to calm to younger boy but how could he calm someone when he wasn't calm?

* * *

i hope it is somewhere near any of your standards

(had help from my best friend,irena,again)

please rate and review


	9. Chapter 7: What?

Draco looked out of the window at cool frosty landscape wondering if he could ever escape abuse but who was he kidding he attracts it... well it certainly seems that way but he had no time for self-pity he was stronger than that so fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him he stood up and just as he did so the bell for the first lesson rang loudly awakening him from his thoughts. Damn he thought I haven't done my Divination homework, oh well I have been well recently what with what happened three days ago, I mean their lucky I'm evening going to class. As he walked into the warm class something caught his eye, golden blonde hair was glinting in the sunlight as a girl called Luna lovegood unpacked her things at her desk, a warm feeling suddenly spread through his body it made his pale cheeks flush with colour,

'must be the sudden change in the weather' he thought to himself quickly shaking off the strange feeling that had caught him.

"Right class please be seated", professor Trelawney's stern voice commanded instantly chasing away any bit of warmth left in his body as he prepared for her long and difficult lesson, if there was anything he hated more than the attention seeking harry potter it was defiantly this.

The lesson ended after what seemed like a lifetime and Draco felt completely drained as he remembered this was only the first lesson, he slowly walked out the door dragging his feet as he walked when suddenly a soft hand brushed his leg sending a million shocks through his body as he looked up to see the source of this shock he found himself staring into deep pools of blue, his heart stopped and Luna smiled briefly while staring intensely into his eyes and then she was gone.

'I must be sick' Malfoy thought to himself.

The day ended slowly but surely and by the time he had arrived at his dormitory he was tired out, he slid of his shirt and flopped onto the cold sheets of his bed, the day replaying through his head but what struck him most was his strange reaction to Luna, I mean she's just a complete weirdo, I mean she wear horse radish as earrings! Malfoy thought to himself but to his surprise he found that instead of being disgusted with her weirdness he found her cute.

Angry with himself he turned on his side and shouted at himself in his head,

' just go to sleep Draco because there is something seriously wrong with you' sleep came surprisingly easy and his was beautiful he was alone under the sunset and everything was fine his dad was proud of him and his mother loved him, then the scene changed a warm, wet tongue slowly caressed his cheek moving up to his ear then Snape bit his ear Draco moaned pleasurably then Snape was gone and Draco felt soft lips brush his lips then moving slowly down his neck as soft blonde hair tickled his face while Luna kissed him softly lightly licking him every so often. Passion overwhelmed him and he grabbed Luna intending to kiss her only to find him clutching onto his dad as his face grew angrier by the second.

"Make up your bloody mind you disgusting boy what are you weak? Gay or straight? Choose one or maybe you are all three spineless and confused, ha-ha well I'll show you what I think of that",

*Smack *

Draco lay on the floor coughing blood, "daddy" he whispered and as his father went for the second hit Draco screamed.

"PLEASE DONT HURT ME DAD!"

"Shush" Draco heard as he felt rough but gentle hands brush his hair from his face, Snape.

"I came to see you, Draco how are you feeling?"

"Um fine I guess" Malfoy replied still getting over his weird dream he reached for his shirt but Snape grabbed his arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss, Malfoy responded but Luna face flashed into his mind and he roughly pushed Snape off him.

"Just give it a rest okay! Malfoy shouted

Hurt flashed behind Snape's eyes but his hurt from Malfoy's rejection quickly turned to anger, he stood up briskly and walked out the room leaving only a cold silence.

Guilt stabbed at Malfoy's heart, he had wanted that kiss just as much as Snape so why did Luna's face stop him?

"Why cant love just be easy and simple? It's like a war ground, I mean you take one wrong step and you set off a land mine" Draco screamed into his pillow. After calming down Draco thought that he should apologize to Snape for acting that way but as he turned the corner he bumped into Luna. They were both walking to fast causing Luna to fall on top of Draco , taking advantage of the moment his emotions flushed everywhere and he slowly and gently kissed her soft lips.  
'Wow just as soft as they were in my dream' Draco thought as he smiled still kissing her. Luna didn't push him off instead she closed her eyes. They were both away on cloud nine for those few seconds until Luna stood up.  
" I'm sorry Draco, but well I actually like someone else" Luna squeaked.Draco blushed.

' that isn't how its supposed to be' he thought to himself feeling hurt and rejected just like he had been all his life by everyone except for the one person he had pushed away, Snape. After he finished staring at his feet he caught a slight glimpse of his head of house walking away from the scene that had just occurred. He was about to chase after him but the bell went. The class seemed to last too long and to make matters worse every humiliating and distraught things that had happened to him popped up in his head, Draco wanted to just drop to his knees then cry and scream but he couldn't, not here. Draco trudged to his dormitory, he through himself onto his bed again and drift to sleep.Sleep claimed Draco his dreams only promised darkness and pain as memories of his violation played in his mind. Pain seared through him as the faceless man played his body like a puppet, the gag muffled his scream and only got tighter threatening to squeeze the life out of him tears slipped down his face but suddenly turned to thorns piercing his flesh on his cheeks the blood dripped to the floor

And shattered like glass

Then he was alone in the darkness.

Draco awoke breathless and sweating.  
' I need Snape' Draco's mind screamed.

rate and reveiw please  
written by me and best friend ,irena. this fic would not be possibly without both of us.


End file.
